


come what may (you’re still mine)

by marveal



Series: rescue me from the waves [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kid Peter Parker, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveal/pseuds/marveal
Summary: Peter has lived at Stark Tower for almost a year, has been trying to integrate into a world that doesn’t mean pain, fear, and submission.Tony thinks that he couldn’t be happier. He has Pepper, who hasn’t left him, and he has Peter, who he loves more than anything.Of course, sometimes life finds a way to make you question your sanity.Or, how the world found out about Peter, and how it shifted their whole dynamic.





	1. see the birdies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't finished cry me a storm of tears but i NEEDED to write this. It stems from a ask on tumblr I got a long time ago about how the public dealt with Peter, and also a recent one about how they discovered Peter's spidey sense. 
> 
> This is part 2 of the rescue from the waves series, and takes place about 4-6 months after the events of darkness will be rewritten ends. it isn't as heavy as darkness is, but will indeed include references to childhood abuse/sexual abuse, etc.

Peter has become obsessed with the windows. 

In the last few weeks, Tony has caught Peter with his face pressed against the nearest glass, much like a kitten, staring at the outdoors with curiosity and longing.

So, maybe he isn’t obsessed with the _windows, _per se. He’s become obsessed with what they lead to.

Tony thinks that his newfound interest stems from the fact that for the first time since Peter has been with them, Thor has gone back to Asgard for an indefinite amount of time. He had promised to return as soon as possible, but without any kind of time frame, Peter is left both saddened, and without his favourite playmate.

He has Ned, of course, who makes visits even more frequently with how well the boy’s seem to be kicking it off. Ned’s mother had informed Tony that Peter’s friendship means just as much to Ned as it does for Peter, and Ned has been gaining more and more confidence since hanging out with the boy.

Ned cannot be here all the time, unfortunately, and try as the rest of the team might, Peter is often left to his own devices when playing. He will draw with Steve, play hide and seek with Natasha and Clint, and be taught lessons with Bruce. He still spends most of his time with Tony, but with the ever-growing list of things to complete for both Stark Industries and SHIELD, often the boy simply plays by himself.

The windows, perhaps stemming out of this boredom and longing for Thor to come home, has brought many questions into Tony’s mind.

Often times, Tony will inquire about Peter’s curiosity, the look of desire that strikes the boy’s face, yet his son seems to shy away from him when it is brought up. Despite this, however, whenever Peter thinks that Tony is not paying any attention, his gaze will remain firmly on the scenery below him.

Today, Tony is standing in the kitchen, teaching Steve how to make a proper grilled cheese, yet both of the men’s eyes are planted on the child in the next room.

Peter had been playing silently with the new Lego blocks his Uncle Ben had dropped by on his last visit. In the time it took Tony and Steve to wander into the kitchen, fight over who made the best sandwich, and promptly decide to have a competition over it, Peter had wandered to the large window, large eyes staring at the people down below. One of his hands had been brought up to hold on to the glass, as if to remind himself that there was a barrier between him and the outdoors.

“He’s been doing that a lot, huh,” Steve observes.

“I don’t _understand,”_ Tony replies. “It’s like we’re trapping him in here, he looks as if he’s never seen the light of day once in his-,” he cuts himself off as he comes to a realization. 

Steve, to his credit, seems to come to the same realization. “He’s never been outside.”

Tony curses. “How did we not think about this? He probably never got a chance to even look outside with _them, _let alone go there._”_

“Would it be so bad if we just… took him outside?” Steve wonders.

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t know. Wouldn’t it be a huge shock to him? Mess up his brain?”

“We can’t keep him in here _forever, _Tony,” Steve says.

Tony sighs. “I know that, genius. I’d need to talk it over with Grace. It’s getting colder out, too, so we’ll need to buy him a jacket. He probably isn’t used to the cold.”

“Tony, he was with HYDRA,” Steve reminds him, as if that were necessary. “I doubt they were kind with their temperature control. He’ll be fine.”

Before Tony can reply, he is called into the living from by Peter.

“Watch my grilled cheese,” Tony says. “And you better not corrupt it with any of your disgusting _mayonnaise._

As he walks into the living room, Peter still has his face against the window, yet his one hand is extended toward the older man. 

“Daddy,” Peter smiles, looking up at Tony for the first time. “Daddy, _look.”_

Tony takes the boy’s hand, allowing him to drag him over to the window, pointing excitedly at something on the ground beneath them. 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, buddy,” Tony says.

“Birdie,” Peter mumbles, eyes remaining saucers while he bounces in his spot, his discovery too exhilarating to stand still. 

Squinting his eyes, trying to make out the figures on the ground better, as he has neither Peter’s advantage of young eyes nor his powers. After looking for a few seconds, Tony spots a few pigeons gathered together, pecking at whatever had been discarded on the ground. 

“Those are pigeons, Pete,” Tony informs the boy. 

Peter nods. “Pretty.”

Tony laughs. “If you say so, sweetheart.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, Peter examining everything he can on the outside, Tony watching Peter. After a moment, Peter turns his head in Tony’s direction, keeping his head ducked to avoid eye contact.

“‘Nee?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can… I mean… One day, no’ now… Can I go out there?” Peter stammers his way out, pointing at the window.

Tony sighs. “Of course you can, Peter. If I’m honest, I didn’t even think about how you might like to go outside. I’m going to talk to Grace, and we’ll have you out there in no time!”

“Really?” Peter yells, jumping up and hugging Tony. “Thank you, ‘Nee!” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it, buckaroo,” Tony says back nonchalantly, yet hugging the boy back all the same.

As the two embrace, Steve’s angry voice comes through from the kitchen, cursing about something, and the next thing they see is the blond man walking into the room, two very blackened grilled cheeses on a plate.

“I think I burnt them.” 

* * *

“I think this one will do just fine, Tony,” Pepper says. He had asked the woman to bring him as many jackets as she could, so that the boy could pick out his favourite for the day. She showed up with only one, a green jacket that she swears will be perfect for the autumn weather.

“Pepper, we have to give him _options!_” Tony screams.

“It’s a jacket, Tony, and he’s six,” Pepper says. “He doesn’t care about the jacket, he cares about going outside.”

Tony sighs. “You’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Pepper places her hand on his cheek. “You’re worried about him, that’s normal, Tony. It’s sweet.” 

He tilts his head to lean into her touch. “He’s less protected outside of the Tower,” he says softly. “What if they’re waiting outside right now, ready to snatch him back the minute he steps foot outside of my security?”

“They won’t,” Pepper says, wrapping her arms around him. “They know better than to come here. You’re Iron Man no matter where you are.”

“You know,” he says after a few moments of silence, in a joking tone. “If you don’t plan on quitting me any time soon, and I adopted Peter…” he trails off,

“Tony,” Pepper sighs.

“I know, I know, you don’t think I should have adopted him so soon,” Tony begins.

“Tony,” Pepper says sternly. “I never said that. I was informing you of the pros and cons. You never weigh those when you make a decision. I was worried you were rushing in to something that you weren’t ready for.”

“I knew what I was doing, Pep,” Tony says.

“I know,” Pepper reassures him. “Sometimes I forget that you’re capable of making logical decisions for your own well being.

“However,” Pepper continues. “Even though we’re together, Tony, I don’t know if I’m ready to take on the responsibility of being his parent, too.”

Tony sighs. “I’m not asking you to _be _that, Pepper, I would never. It’s just, as cliche as this sounds, there will eventually come a time where I have to choose between you or the kid, hell, even Stark Industries or the kid, and…,”

“You’ll choose him,” Pepper finishes. “I wouldn’t want you to do anything else.”

“Yeah?”

“The person you’ve become, Tony, _that’s _who I fell in love with. Not who you were,” Pepper confirms. “The old you would have dumped Peter in the system with a bank account you occasionally throw ridiculous amounts of money into.”

“The bank account still stands,” Tony jokes.

“You know what I mean, Tony. I love what you’re doing for Peter,” Pepper says.

“So, you aren’t leaving me because of this, right? I know we haven’t spoken much, with Peter’s therapy and you single-handedly running my company-,” 

“I’m not leaving, Tony. Not again. Never again,” Pepper kisses him gently. “Now, where’s your kid? I need to give him this jacket so you realize how pathetic you were being.”

They found Peter in his bedroom reading a book. His mouth was silently sounding out the words, seemingly drawing out the words he wasn’t familiar with.

Over the last few months, Peter’s education has progressed exceedingly. Way beyond anybody’s expectations, gathered with the lack of education he had been receiving before he was found. His reading, writing, and language abilities, while halted at that of about a young three year old, has now reached the point that is considered “normal” for someone his own age. His brain, which brings Tony numerous amounts of joy to hear, seems to excel in mathematics and science related courses. Bruce had informed Tony that not only had Peter shown a heightened interest in those subjects, he managed to understand and surpass that of his age group quite easily.

When he hears the two of them at his door, Peter’s head pops up. “Hi, ‘Nee, Hi, Pepper,” he mumbles, his focus mainly staying on the book.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony smiles at him. “You ready to go outside?”

Peter shoots up from the floor an over to his dad in an instant. “Yes! Yes, yes yes yes!” He bounces up and down, standing in front of Tony.

“Okay,” Tony laughs. “Pepper brought you a jacket to wear, it’s a bit colder outside than it is in here.”

Peter looks to Pepper and sees the jacket in her hand. He takes it from her and tries to quickly put it on, his arms getting caught in the wrong holes in his haste.

Once Tony has laughed at him and gotten him settled into the coat, they go to the elevator. When they reach their destination, Tony stops them and kneels down beside him.

“Now, baby,” he says. He takes both of Peter’s hands in his own, waiting until the boy makes eye contact with him.

“I know you’re excited to go outside, but there are some precautions we have to take, okay?” He explains gently.

They learned very quickly that specific words or phrases that most children hear on a daily basis, can simply not be said around Peter. Instead of telling Peter that there are rules, they have to tell him that they all must take precautions. Instead of saying that Peter needs to do something, Tony must say that they all must be aware and help out. That way, according to Grace, Peter will not feel trapped, but understand the importance of the actual rules in question.

Peter nods. 

“Good,” Tony smiles, tapping Peter’s nose with a finger, making the boy giggle. “Okay, the first big thing is about the people.

“There are a lot of people in New York City,” Tony explains. “We’re going to go to a more secluded park, where there will be less people, but there will still be more than you’re used to, okay? So, can you make sure to stay close to Daddy? I don’t want to get lost,” Tony says.

Peter nods, his face serious. “Me either.”

Tony smiles gently at the boy. “Good.

“Now, second thing. You know how ‘Nee and Steve and everybody are Avengers?” He asks. When Peter gives his confirming nod, Tony continues.

“People in New York generally, for the most part, like the Avengers,” Tony explains. “Sometimes, people will see us on the street, and they want to talk to us. We’ll be wearing sunglasses and hats so that hopefully nobody will see us, but they might still recognize us.”

“Why?” Peter asks.

“Because some people are good at looking through disguises,” Tony explains.

“No, ‘Nee,” Peter says. “Why sung’asses?”

Tony hesitates. He doesn’t want to tell Peter that they have been trying to avoid telling the media about Peter’s existence.

“Well, it’s your day, Petey, we don’t want to be stopped, right?” 

Peter purses his lips and nods.

“Okay, third thing,” Tony explains. “Steve will be coming with us, if that’s okay with you.”

Peter nods his head excitedly. “I can show him more birdies!” 

Tony laughs. “He wouldn’t want to miss that for the world, baby boy.”

What he doesn’t tell Peter is that Steve will be there mainly for the boy’s own protection. For Tony’s worry to fade, even if only a little bit.

That Natasha will be trailing behind them, even though Tony didn’t ask her to. She told the man it would make her feel better to know that she was apart in making sure Peter’s first day outside was the best, even if from afar, watching for threats. 

That Clint will be alongside her, watching their six while she watches their twelve, so that the entire ground is covered.

That Happy offered to drive them, and will be parked in the lot the entire time, waiting for anything to happen that they may need to quickly leave for.

That Bruce will be waiting at the Tower, making dinner so that when Peter returns home, it is to his favourite food, which they have discovered to be mac and cheese, but with the dinosaur noodles.

“Fourth,” he says. “You can’t climb things with your powers when you’re out where other people can see you.”

Peter tilts his head. “Why?”

Tony sighs. “There are bad people out there, Peter. You know that.” Peter’s face drops into a serious manner, lips pursing while he nods along. “Some bad people that might see your powers and want to do the things that HYDRA did.”

Peter’s eyes widen, a small amount of tears filling them.

“Not many people, baby,” Tony says. “There’s so many more people that want to do good than bad.” He puts his hand on Peter’s chin, tilting it up so they are making eye contact. “But bad people are still out there, so for now I don’t want people knowing you have powers.”

“‘til I’m older?” Peter says. 

Tony sighs. If it were up to him, nobody would ever know that he lives with Tony, let alone his powers. Anything to make him safe.

“Until you’re older,” he agrees.

“Last thing, buddy,” Tony continues, knowing that the boy is most likely growing eager to go. “If you feel like you need or want to leave, you tell us, and we go immediately.” 

“But…,” Peter mumbles. “What if Steve wants to look at the birdies more?” 

“Steve can see the birdies whenever he wants. I’m sure he will be fine with leaving whenever you want to. Okay, baby?” Tony says.

Peter nods.

They take the elevator to the parking garage, where Steve and Happy are both waiting for them. Peter hops over to Happy, whom he has not seen in a few days, to greet the man. 

“Happy!” Peter says. 

“Hey, runt,” Happy says, giving Peter a smile that is for the boy and the boy only. 

“Guess what ‘Nee and me and Steve are doing?” He asks.

“What’s that?” Happy humours the boy, opening the side door for them to get in.

“We’re going to go outside! We’re going to see the birdies!” 

“Sounds like a sure hoot, then.” Happy says. 

“Are you gonna drive us, Happy?” Peter asks. 

“Sure am, runt,” Happy says, motioning into the car. “Now get in before I drive away without you and you’re stuck at the Tower for another day.”

Peter rushes into the car, his hand locked tightly with Tony’s, his excitement causing his enhanced strength to harshly pull Tony into to the car with him, the man bumping his head on the top of the car. 

Peter gasps. “Daddy!” The boy quickly lets go of his hand.

“Hey, it’s alright, buddy, you just got a bit too excited, no big deal,” Tony says rubbing his head, where he’s sure a bump will form.

“I… I hurted you, ‘Nee,” the boy says, curling up into himself.

“You didn’t mean to, baby,” Tony says gently. “I’m not mad, I promise. Just a little bump. Next time you just have to make sure you pull Daddy gently, okay? He isn’t as strong as you are.” He smiles at the boy, making sure Peter sees that he is okay, and the boy quickly nods his head. 

That will never cease to make him astonished. This little boy, smaller than any other kid Tony has ever been in contact with, who becomes fascinated with pigeons and sings along to the StoryBots, is stronger than him. The boy who requires a car seat in order to see out the window of the car, who gets frightened by the smallest things, can lift things that full grown adults cannot.

They haven’t tested his strength, yet. Tony isn’t sure how they would be able to come about that with Peter’s past. All his knowledge of the boy’s abilities comes from gathered HYDRA documents and observations he has made from Peter’s day to say life.

They will have to figure out a way to test it, though. As Peter gets older, gets more nourished, looks less like a malnourished science experiment, his powers also develop. They need to understand how his powers work, what their limits are, to ensure they never have any accidents.

Tony can worry about that another time. For now, he just wants to take his kid to the park. 

“We have to put you in the car seat, okay buddy?” Tony says, gesturing to the device behind Peter in the car. 

“Why?” Peter asks.

“Because,” Tony begins to explain. “You have to sit in seats until you get tall enough to reach the height requirements for cars, and you are _far _from that requirement.”

Peter tilts his head. “Why?”

Tony sighs. This is new as well. Peter often questions things Tony says. Things anybody says, for that matter. Most kids go through this kind of stage, Grace had said. It helps them to make sense of the world, or something like that. For Peter, it was bound to start eventually, and perhaps even worse than other kids. When children ask questions such as this, they simply are trying to find their place in the world, asking harmless questions to grow into the person they decide to become. For Peter, this is no different, but he has had the disadvantage of growing up away from normal childhood things. He doesn’t understand many things that most children learn at a much younger age, but he desperately tries to.

Peter, for lack of a better word, is a little genius. He wants to learn, from educational to social. He simply wants to know his place in the world. 

That doesn’t make his constant questioning any less difficult for Tony.

“It’s just the rules of the city, baby,” Tony says. “You have to sit in the car seat or we can’t go to the park.” 

Peter purses his lips, and looks to be contemplating questioning the older man once more, but he decides against it, and jumps into the seat. 

Tony climbs into car after him, into the seat that the boy has just moved from. He leans over the begin to fasten the clips around Peter, to secure him into the seat, when Peter’s entire body tenses, and he lets out a small, barely audible whine.

Tony hesitates. Why didn’t he think of this? Peter spent his the past years being held down, strapped down, so no wonder he wouldn’t enjoy the car seat buckles.

Tony glances behind him, where Steve and Happy are looking at him worriedly. What is he supposed to do? Does he not buckle the kid up? Can they still drive in the car if he isn’t buckled?

He looks back down at Peter, who has gone motionless underneath the buckles, which are not even fastened yet. His eyes stare blankly at the driver’s seat in front of him.

“Pete?” Tony asks. The boy doesn’t respond besides giving one, slow blink. Immediately, Tony works to get the straps off of Peter, but the minute his hands move closer to Peter’s head, where one of the buckles happens to be, the boy lets out a loud cry.

“Hey, hey baby, it’s okay,” Tony says, quickly shoving the straps to the side. “It’s okay, I’m sorry, buddy, I shouldn’t have done that without telling you first, It’s okay Peter.”

Peter looks up at Tony, and the man watches as recognition floods the boy’s face, and he flies out of the seat and in Tony’s lap.

The boy releases a drawn out whine, burying his face in Tony’s neck. “No, ‘Nee, no straps.”

“I know, no straps, I’m sorry baby, I should have realized,” Tony soothes, moving his hand up and down Peter’s back.

“No tying Peter down, Daddy,” the boy mumbles. “I be good, I promise,” he lisps.

“Sh,” Tony hushes him. “It’s not because of that, baby. I would never tie you down like that because you were being bad, okay? You’re a good boy. The car seat has those straps to protect you, to make sure you’re secure in case something were to happen.”

Peter sniffles. “Why?”

Tony runs his hand through Peter’s curls. “If the car was to have an accident, we wear the straps in order to stay in the seat and not get hurt.”

Peter looks awfully confused. “No straps, Daddy.”

“No straps,” Tony agrees. He looks back at Happy and the man shrugs his shoulders.

“Do you want to go back home, buddy? We can go to the park another day, if you’re feeling too upset,” he offers. 

Peter lets out a whine. “I wanna see the birdies, ‘Nee,” he says, face still buried in Tony’s neck.

“Okay,” Tony says. “We’ll go see the birdies. I guess we can… just…,” he trails off, looking towards the other two men for suggestions. He isn’t risking not having any security for the boy, not with the dangers that not only the Avengers face every day, but with the constant looming threat of HYDRA over Peter.

“I can hold him if you’d like, Tony,” Steve offers. “I’ll keep a tight grip, make sure he’s secure and doesn’t jostle.” 

It’s not the ideal solution, but it’s the best option Tony has at the moment. He could hold him, but Steve is stronger, and can maintain a grip on the boy easier than Tony would be able to if there was indeed a crash. He needs to make a car seat that doesn’t involve buckles, find a way to have Peter secure without being held down by anything.

He nods his head at Steve, moving to allow the other man into the car as well. Peter tries to crawl into Tony’s lap once more, but with a few subtle comments and questions from the Captain, Peter has his full attention on Steve, and is willing to be in his lap instead.

Despite this, it is quite obvious that the boy is more subdued than he was when he entered the car. Throughout the drive, he holds onto Tony’s hand, and settles easily into Steve’s hold, though doesn’t talk excitedly as he has been the last few days.

This could be for a number of different factors. His near meltdown from the car seat, obviously. A fear of seeing a world doesn’t remember. As scenery passes, Peter’s head watches the different buildings, the people, with a cautious look.

He has never been outside before. This is a huge step. Likely a scary one, as well. He’s probably overwhelmed. 

As Happy pulls up to the park, all three adults visibly look around the area. It’s not too busy, a few young adults sitting at a picnic table together eating ice cream. A man and a dog are playing fetch at the far end of the park. The pond, where Tony was planning on bringing Peter to, is thankfully bare.

Now that they are parked, Tony picks Peter out of Steve’s lap, and holds him close.

“Are you sure you still want to do this, buddy?” Tony asks in the most gentle way possible. Peter is still often looks for hidden meanings in their words, trying to find if there is a particular answer they wish to hear. “There is no wrong answer. You’re ready when you want to be, and Happy would be more than willing to drive us back.”

Peter hesitates, looking out the window in the direction of the pond, where there is a flock of geese lounging in the water. “See the birdies,” he mumbles.

“Okay, baby,” Tony says. He gestures for Steve to get out of the car before them, and the man does, holding open the door for them to follow. 

“Whenever you’re ready, buddy,” Tony says.

Peter hesitates for a long time. He moves out of Tony’s lap, to the edge of the car, looking down at the pavement underneath the car.

After a while, however, the boy takes a long, deep breath, and jumps out the car. His feet hit the pavement, where his Iron Man themed light-up shoes announce his arrival on the ground. He looks up at the sky, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers, and does a complete 360 spin.

“Daddy!” He yells.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here,” Tony says, stepping out of the car himself.

“Daddy, look! Look, ‘Nee!” He points at the geese in the pond excitedly. “Look at the birdies!”

Clearly having forgotten about his recent fears, or perhaps it is simply that the relief of being outside is overpowering it, Peter takes both of the men’s hands and drag them over to the railing that leads to the pond.

“C’mon, ‘Nee! Steve, hurry! They might fly away!” Peter says.

“I don’t think they’re going anywhere, buddy,” Tony says.

When the three of them reach the railing, Peter begins to climb it with such ease, sticking to the bars with his feet. Quickly, Tony puts his hands on Peter’s waist to make it look like he is holding the boy up, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

Sighing a breath of relief at seeing the park residents completely oblivious to their presence, Tony leans down to Peter.

“Hey buddy, remember how we talked about not using your powers?”

Peter nods at the question. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Tony smiles. “That’s okay. How about I lift you so you can see over the railing?”

Peter nods eagerly and bounces in Tony’s hold.

They spend a long time watching the birds. Peter quite enjoys when they splash in the water, clapping along and giggling all the while. 

Tony watches Peter laugh, feeling his heart clench as he sees the pure happiness on the boy’s face. He cannot believe it took so long for him to take Peter here.

Steve’s phone buzzes, and Tony looks over as he reads whatever is displayed on the screen. 

“That’s Nat,” Steve whispers, trying not to catch the younger boy’s attention. Peter doesn’t seem to take any notice, instead trying to wave at the geese.

“What happened?” Tony asks back. 

“Nothing serious, probably,” Steve says. “The guy with the dog,” he continues, glancing over his shoulder for a moment. Tony’s eyes follow his movement, seeing the man that was playing with his dog when they arrived.

“They saw him watching us,” Steve relays Natasha’s message. “Watched us for a bit, probably to make sure it was us, then got his phone out. Didn’t take any pictures, and apparently social media didn’t mention anything, so he could have just texted a friend.”

“Or the paparazzi,” Tony says. “Or his-,” he trails off, looking down at Peter, before mouthing _Hydra._

Steve shakes his head. “We don’t know that. Nat isn’t getting any vibes.”

“She’s been wrong before,” Tony says.

“They’re keeping an eye out, Tony,” Steve says. “Just enjoy a day out with your son.”

Tony looks back at Peter, and allows the panic to subside in his chest. The boy looks just as happy as he was thirty seconds ago, clapping as the geese swim around.

“You having fun, Petey?” Tony asks.

Peter looks up at Tony, nodding his head. “Yeah, ‘Nee! Do you see the birds? Do you?”

Tony laughs. “I see ‘em, bud. I think they like you.”

Peter absolutely _beams. _He looks back at the birds, and points to one particular geese which seems smaller than the others, and isolated as well.

“I like him,” Peter says. “He’s the prettiest.”

Tony isn’t so sure. He seems to be the runt of the lot, having a difficult time swimming and keeping up with the others. Of course that would be the one Peter found himself drawn to. 

“I agree,” Tony smiles, ruffling Peter’s hair.

They continue watching the geese for a while. Peter doesn’t seem to be getting bored, but for a kid who has never been outside a day in his life, Tony assumes this is the best of fun for the boy. 

He is just starting to release all of the panic that was silently dwelling inside of him, when a sharp gasp comes from in front of him, where Peter is sitting on the ledge. 

The boy is gripping the back of his neck, and he is glancing around the park.

“Peter?” Tony asks. “What just happened, buddy?”

Peter lets out a small whine. “‘Nee,” he whimpers. “Someone is here.”

It is as if a cold bucket of ice has fallen over Tony. He tightens his grip on his kid and looks at Steve.

“How do you know that, Peter?” Steve asks.

“I… feel,” the boy whispers. “I feel someone watching.”

“You feel it?” Tony asks. He has already begun walking back to car, where he knows Happy is waiting for them, ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

Peter nods. He glances to his left.

Tony follows the boy’s gaze, just in time to see the camera peeking out of a bush take a snap, before it fades away once more.

So much for nobody finding out about this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got tired of teenage peter so i made a part 2 of peter as a kid because i like writing him more. cry me a storm will still be updated though, don't worry. 
> 
> here is a link to my tumblr to request any one shots or recommendations. https://marveal.tumblr.com
> 
> please leave comments down below!!


	2. we aRe nOt rAiSiNG a cHiLd sOLdIeR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry i never post updates 
> 
> i'm trying to post updates i'm so sorry i haven't updated that other fic in like literal months but i just have no inspiration im so sorry if i had money and didnt work 50 hours a week i would but university tuition is h e l l and idk if ya'll know but literal trump 2.0 has power in ontario canada (aka where i live) so my student loan amount went down about 75% and i have no money bc his priority is "lEts gIVe tHEM 1 doLLAR beeRS aNd TAKE AWAY THEIR STUDENT LOAN RIGHTS" sorry lmao rant over.

The story had hit every major news site before they had even arrived back at the Tower.

The minute the elevator doors open, Tony sees Pepper standing in front of them, one hand on her hip, the other holding a tablet.

“How bad is it?”

Pepper shakes her head. She glances down at Peter, who is watching her with wide eyes, his tiny hand holding onto Tony’s. 

Smiling gently, she leans over to be closer to Peter’s height. “How’d you enjoy your day at the park, little man?”

Peter beams at her. “Good! I saw the birdies like I wanted, but… but then I feeled people watching, and Daddy got scared, so we left.” 

Pepper looks awfully confused. “You felt them watching you?” 

Peter nods. “Right here,” he answers, pointing to the back of his neck.

When she glances up at Tony for guidance, the man shrugs his shoulders. “Turns out Petey’s got some unrecognized powers.” 

Hearing his words, Peter cranes his head in order to see Tony’s face. “Is that bad?”

Tony shakes his head. “Not bad, baby. New, but not bad. Actually, it’s actually a very beneficial power, if you think about it.” 

Peter furrows his eyebrows. “Ben… benny-fickle?”

Tony chuckles slightly. “Beneficial. It means helpful.”

“I help!” Peter yells.

“Darn tootin’ you do, buddy,” Tony smiles. “Do you want to go to your room, finish the lego house from yesterday?” 

Peter purses his lips, dragging his foot along the ground as he thinks. After a few moments, he shakes his head. “I’m gonna go draw Steve a picture of the birdies! So he can remember our fun!”

“You do that, baby,” Tony says. “Do you want any help?”

“No, it’s a sup’ise!” Peter says, hugging Tony gently before running off, screaming “Bye Pepper!” When he sees her waves at him as he glances back, smiling at the boy, he is content enough and disappears from their sight.

“So,” Tony says now that Peter is out of earshot. “How bad is it?”

“Not as bad as it could,” Pepper says. “Nobody is accusing you of kidnapping, so that’s a plus.”

Tony scoffs. “Thank god I’m not an actual monster, yeah.” He glances at the tablet she is carrying. “Let me read it.” 

Pepper shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that. We’re working on shutting down the particularly bad rumours, but somehow the adoption got out.”

Tony looks at her. “So, who’s losing their job?” The adoption was an extremely secretive, closed case. Only a handful of people had access to the knowledge of it, let alone the papers themselves.

“We’re working on that,” Pepper says.

Tony sighs. “_Shit._ Is it too much to ask for one day of secrecy?”

“As a superhero? Yes,” Pepper answers. She goes to touch his shoulder for support, and Tony uses that as an opportunity to snatch the tablet from her hands, dancing around her to avoid her from taking the device back. 

The tablet already has the biggest articles open. Major news branches all with their own opinions of the siting, all using the same picture of Peter. It was that damn picture from the bush. In it, Tony is holding onto Peter, as one of boy’s hands holds the back of his neck, the other wrapped around Tony’s. Steve is present, as well, though only in half of the photo, trailing behind the two. He looks utterly ridiculous in the sunglasses.

_Tony Stark Spotted at Local Park with Mystery Boy._

_Stark’s Illegitimate Son?_

_Tony Stark’s Past Finally Facing Consequences._

_Stark Industries May Finally Have an Heir._

Tony’s favourite, perhaps, is a kind article that comes straight from _The Daily Bugle_ itself, written by Iron Man’s biggest fan, Jonah J. Jameson.

_Tony Stark Seen At Park with Child - Potential Avenger?_

_It is no secret that Tony Stark is willing to go beyond ethical measures to get what he wants. He uses his title as Iron Man to do whatever he wants with no repercussions, and it seems he has finally gone the extra mile - in the form of a young boy._

_Who is this boy? Where are his parents? Is Stark training him as a child solider? Making sure that the Avengers will stay strong for another generation?_

_Unfortunately, many of these questions will go unanswered unless we, the people, demand them._

_How long will New York stand before they acknowledge who Tony Stark truly is? A selfish, arrogant man who puts his own good fortune above others. He is clearly using his fame to corrupt a young mind such as the boy in the photo. We must demand answers before we see another poor soul grow into a menace who will destroy our city!_

_See attached for photos._

Tony sighs, shaking his head as he finally hands the tablet over with shaking hands.

“That Jameson, huh? Truly knows how to place a guy in the true limelight,” he tries to joke, but his hands are shaking too hard and he is finding it difficult to breathe.

Pepper places the tablet down on the nearest table, and reaches out with both hands to cup Tony’s cheeks gently.

“You can’t let them get to you,” she says.

Tony scoffs. “I don’t care what they write about me. They’ve said much worse.” He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, feeling her hand begin playing with his hair.

“Raising a child solider,” he says. “Just like HYDRA was doing.” 

“_No,” _Pepper says. “You are _nothing _like them, it doesn’t matter what other people think, especially not washed up reporters from a joke of a newspaper.”

“How could they even think I would be capable of doing such a thing?” Tony says. “I mean, I’ll be the first to admit I’ve done some questionable things in my past, but endangering a child? The sweetest child you’ll ever meet?”

Is he endangering Peter? Is having him at the tower going to bring him even more hardship?

“Hey,” Pepper says, pressing her fingers slightly harder into his face. “I know that face. Everything you’re doing for Peter is more than anyone could ask. He loves you so much, and I know there is no place he would rather be than with you.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony shrugs. “With other people he wouldn’t have half the world wondering who the hell he is.”

“Without you,” Pepper reminds him. “Nobody would know _where_ he is. He would still be trapped. 

Tony nods. “I know. It’s just, sometimes I think of how much easier it would be if Peter was able to live a sheltered life.” 

Pepper nods. “Maybe the best thing we can do is allow him to adjust to the life of being publicly known.”

Tony agrees. Eventually, they’ll even have to enrol him in school, have him adjust to that kind of setting as well. 

Pepper gives his cheek one final pat before releasing his face from her hands.

“Now, let’s go see what that rascal has gotten up to with his crayons.”

* * *

Later that night, Tony has Peter sitting in the bath, the boy lightly patting the water and giggling as his hands make small little waves.

He makes quick work of washing the boy’s hair, dipping it into the water while Peter squeezes his eyes shut to stop the suds from getting in. He then takes the washcloth and washes the upper half of Peter’s body, before pausing and asking the boy the same question he does every time.

“Okay, baby, now for the scary part,” he says.

Peter frowns. He knows what that means, and it is always quite uncomfortable and frightening for him, though depending on his mood, he can have a complete meltdown over it. He always gives Peter a choice, but there are days Peter refuses to allow _anything _to go down there, not even his own hands.

“Do you want me to clean, or you?” Tony asks gently. Grace had worked with Peter quite early on in his therapy on the means on consent in everyday life. During bath time, especially, where sometimes it can feel overwhelming, and as if he doesn’t have a choice.

The boy’s decisions when it comes to this matter is very split. Tony can never predict what the answer will be, no matter what kind of mood Peter had been in that day.

Today, Peter decides he wishes to clean himself. He grabs the washcloth from Tony and his hands disappear under the water, and Tony turns away to give the boy some privacy.

_“_Daddy?” Peter asks as he cleans himself.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Who was the person in the leaves?” Peter asks shyly. The sound of the bath water moving lets Tony know that Peter has finished cleaning down there and he can turn back.

Placing his attention back on the boy, Tony pats the wet curls away from Peter’s eyes. “I don’t know, baby.” 

“What he doing at the park?” Peter asks, his large, innocent eyes shining up at Tony. “Did he wanna see the birdies too? Was he hiding because he was waitin’ for us to leave before he got a turn?”

Tony feels his heart clenching. “No, buddy, he was… he was watching us.” 

Peter’s eyes go even larger. “Why?” His lip starts to tremble slightly. “Was he… did he wanna take Peter away?” 

“No, buddy, I swear he wasn’t,” Tony says. 

“Then why did we go away so fast?” 

Tony sighs. “He was taking our picture.” 

Peter tilts his head. “Why?”

“You know how Daddy and Steve are Avengers? How I warned you that people might look at us and want to talk?” Tony asks, waiting for Peter’s nod before continuing. “There are some people who like to take our picture so they can share these pictures with their… friends.” 

“Oh,” Peter says. “Then why was he hidin’ from us?” 

“Because,” Tony answers. “It’s not polite to take people’s pictures without them knowing, or share it without their permission.”

Peter nods. “Okay, Daddy.” 

Tony smiles and finishes washing Peter. After a few more seconds, he starts another, yet similar topic with Peter.

“I’m having a press conference tomorrow,” he says. 

Peter tilts his head. “You goin’ away?” His eyes begin to water again, lip resuming in its trembling.

Tony shakes his head. “No, no, baby. It’ll be right downstairs in the Tower. I’ll be gone for an hour, two at the most.” 

Peter frowns. “Okay. Why?”

“Why am I having a press conference?” Peter nods. “Well… I’m going to tell people about you, if you are okay with that.”

“You ‘gonna tell them that you’re my Daddy, ‘Nee?” Peter asks.

Tony nods slightly. “Only if you want me to, buddy,” he replies, ruffling Peter’s wet curls. 

“Is it because I’m ‘gonna be a ‘Venger?”

Tony freezes. _Child Soldier._ “What makes you think you’re going to be an Avenger?” 

Peter furrows his brows and pouts slightly. “‘Cause you’re a ‘Venger and so is ‘Four and Steve and Natasha and Clint, and even Bruce!”

“Okay?” Tony replies. “That has nothing to do with you, baby.”

Peter looks at Tony as if he has grown another head. “_No, _Daddy. Peter has powers like the ‘Vengers, so he gets to be one!”

“You’re not seeing the battlefield a day in your life, Petey,” Tony says as stern as knows he can get without scaring the boy. 

“Why not?” Peter pouts. 

“‘Cause I’m your dad. I get to protect you and know that you’re safe in a bunker somewhere while the fighting goes on.”

Peter looks even more displease. “Not fair,” he mumbles, lowering his head and continuing making waves in the bathwater.

“I’m okay with it not being fair if it means you being _safe,” _Tony says, kissing Peter’s head before lifting him out of the water. “Towel time.”

* * *

“You just have to tell them who Peter is, who he is to _you, _and personally deny the accusations of him being a part of the Avengers Initiate.” 

“Right,” Tony says to Pepper. “And the cover for _where _he came from?”

“You tell the truth,” Pepper says. At Tony’s pointed glare, she continues. “A part of the truth. People all over the world are searching for who he could be. Eventually, they’ll find the truth. We need to tell them that he is a child of a deceased SHIELD agent and scientist.” 

“And out of the goodness of Tony Stark’s heart, he decided to adopt the boy, is that it?” Tony snarks.

“You don’t mention anything about HYDRA,” Pepper says. “You knew the Parker’s personally, and they expressed their wishes for you to look after him.”

“Got it,” Tony says. “And when people look into it and find Richard and Mary’s plane crash, that Peter was thought dead, then what?”

“SHIELD has that all hidden,” Pepper says. “As far as the public is concerned, two unnamed persons whom had a close yet private relationship with you expressed their concerns about you raising their son if something were to happen to them.”

“Right on,” Tony says. “No child soldiers here.”

Pepper gave Tony a scolding look. “I made sure it was only reputable reporters,” she continues. “No Daily Bugle nonsense, but of course there will always be the unwanted question or two.” 

“Or ten,” Tony replies, kissing her on the forehead. He pops his sunglasses over his eyes and steps to the door.

“Shall we do this?”

Tony nods and opens the doors to the conference room, and is greeted with the uncomfortable flashes and yells that he has become accustomed to over his many years in the spotlight. He takes his spot behind the podium on the small stage, raising a hand to quiet the blending questions.

“We all know why everyone has gathered here today,” Tony begins, taking a dramatic pause before continuing.“To address my new haircut.” Slight laughter spreads among the room, some true, some forced. 

“And also, of course, to answer some questions of the boy who was seen with myself and Captain Rogers yesterday morning.” 

Questions begin popping up again, on Peter’s identity, on why he was at the park, and he raises his hand again to quiet them. 

“His name is Peter,” Tony says. “He is the son of two deceased SHIELD employees, and close friends of the Stark family. After hearing word of their passing, I took the initiative to take Peter in.” 

Hands raise among the room, and Tony points towards a blonde woman in the third row. “Yes, you.” 

“Will you adopt him as you own?” She asks. 

“I already have,” Tony says. “It’s been awhile since their passing.”

“How long?” She asks. 

“Classified,” Tony says. “Next question.” 

A man near the back of the room stands up from his seat. “Hello Mr. Stark, Jamie Klamar, Channel 34 News. What to do have to say about the rumours that Peter is being trained as a next generation Avenger?”

“It’s ridiculous,” Tony says. “The Avengers don’t train child soldiers, even if they wouldn’t see combat until they were of age.”

“So you have no intention of having Peter inherit the Iron Man title, as well as Stark Industries, once you retire?” 

“Firstly, I don’t like the implications that I’m going to retire anytime soon,” Tony says. “I may not be in my youth but I am _far _from a retirement age, thank you very much.

“Secondly,” Tony continues. “Peter will be raised knowing that I do not expect him to take over the company. He can do whatever he would like to do. If he wants to become an engineer and be the head of SI, he can. If he wants to be a ballet dancer, he can.”

“What about Iron Man?” Another reporter asks.

“Peter has no connection to the Avengers, and will be brought up away from Iron Man and what that title brings,” Tony says. “What he does when he is my age is up to him.”

A woman in the front row raises her hand. “Will Peter take on your last name?” She asks.

“Yes,” Tony says.

“Is that what his parents would have wanted?” The man from before asks. 

_How am I supposed to know? _Tony thinks. _I was never friends with them. I didn’t know them._

“Yes,” Tony confirms. 

* * *

Tony is laying on the couch, his lap full of sleeping child, who’s thumb is planted directly in his mouth as he snoozes, Tony’s hand softly brushing his curls out of his face.

Peter had a nightmare. Tony should have known it would happen, looking at the signs. The boy had been on edge the entire day, shying away from touches and preferring the read by himself in his corner of the lab while Tony worked. He barely ate anything during all of his meals, picking way until Tony was satisfied enough to let him leave.

So naturally, it wasn’t a shock to Tony when he was woken up at two in the morning, JARVIS telling him of Peter’s nightmare. Pepper was in the bed opposite him, and had also risen when JARVIS called for him.

“It’s okay,” he told her. “Go back to sleep. It’s just Peter.”

Pepper nodded, shutting her eyes and falling back into the bed as Tony made his way into Peter’s room.

He gently coaxed the boy down from his nook, took him in his arms and sat them both on the couch in the living room. He had given Peter some space, knowing the boy had wanted his space the day before, but the minute Tony sat down on the other side, Peter crawled directly in Tony’s lap. 

“Daddy?” Peter had whispered.

“Yeah, baby?” Tony said back.

“Would… would you still love me, if… if I was bad?” Peter mumbled.

“What do you mean, Peter?” Tony asked. He wasn’t sure if that was Peter trying to confess he had done something that he was not supposed to, or was generally frightened of his past. 

“If I was a mean, bad boy,” Peter says. “And I liked doing the things HYDRA made me do an’ wan'ed me to do.” 

“Peter,” Tony said gently. “If you were like that, you wouldn’t be Peter.” 

“But if i _was,” _Peter said. “Bad boys don’t dese’ve love.”

“That’s not true,” Tony said. He placed one hand under Peter’s chin and lifted it so they were making eye contact. “Everybody deserves love, even bad people. Sometimes, it’s the bad people who sometimes need love the most.”

Peter tilts his head. “But… but what if the bad people don’t want to love you back?”

Tony sighs. “It’s up to the bad people how they want to accept the love that’s given to them. If we love them, and they still hurt us, then they don’t want to accept our love.”

“Like how Bubba hurt me, even though I loved ‘im?” Peter asks with wide eyes.

Tony pauses, realizing that this is what Peter meant when he asked his original question.

“Peter,” he says gently, stroking his curls. “You will _never _be like him. Or like anyone that hurt you at HYDRA. You’re a good boy.”

“How do you know?” Peter asks.

“Because you care about people, and you care about things like that. Bubba wouldn’t have bothered to ask me if I would love him if he was bad, he would just expect me to love him.”

“Oh,” Peter says slowly. 

“Does that make sense?” Tony says.

Peter nods. “Bubba asked me if I loved him, sometimes. He would be mad if I said no.”

Tony nodded, his heart clenching in pain like it does whenever Peter casually says something about his past. “Then he is someone who doesn’t deserve your love.”

Peter hugged him, wrapping his limbs around Tony’s waist, and the two had sat there until Peter fell asleep.

Suddenly, Tony hears movement behind him, and stiffens and turns around slowly.

“It’s just me,” Pepper says, moving to sit on the couch beside Tony. 

“Hey,” Tony says. “I thought you went back to bed.”

“I was going to,” Pepper said. “But then I thought about you out here alone, and I brought you some tea.” She hands him a steaming mug and places another item she is carrying, a soppy cup full of what looks like warm milk, on the table. “I brought that for him, too, but it seems his daddy is all he needs to fall asleep.”

Tony smiles slightly. “Thank you, Peps.”

Pepper nods, staring down at the boy in Tony’s lap. “He had a rough day.”

Tony nods. “It happens. Sometimes there is a trigger that we can recognize, sometimes it’s completely random.”

Pepper hums. “He sat with me for awhile, after lunch.” 

Tony turns to her with a questioning look. “I didn’t know that.”

She smiles. “I asked him if he wanted you, but he said he would rather be somewhere quieter. He read while I did some work.” 

“He trusts you,” Tony says. That’s a good thing. It takes a while for Peter to gain the trust of people he isn’t around all the time.

“I’m glad,” Pepper says. “He’s a good kid.”

Tony nods. “Him and his friend Ned call you my _special_ friend.”

Pepper snorts out a laugh. “Oh, _god, _Tony.”

Tony doesn’t reply, instead continues stroking his hands through Peter’s hair.

“I know what I said that day, Tony,” Pepper says. “And I know the relationship he had with his mother was such a strong bond.” 

“However,” she continues. “I want to try and be something more to him than his dad’s ‘special friend’.”

Tony smiles. “Maybe we can upgrade you to ‘special _girl _friend’.”

Pepper gently hits his arm, muffling her laughter in her arms to not wake Peter up.

As the three of them sit on the couch, him holding Peter as the boy sleeps, Pepper with her arm wrapped around him, Tony feels content. 

He feels at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love pepper i love peter i love tony. 
> 
> update for cry a storm will come by the end of next week mark my words!!! 
> 
> plz comment more comments = more love and more likeliness of me posting updates
> 
> as always hit me up on tumblr for that sweet sweet shitposting and anon questions bc ya'lls prompts are amazing.


End file.
